In Times like these
by Kookie134
Summary: All Kagome ever saw about the country was in the movies and most of it was fake.So what really happens when an ordinary city girl like Kagome is made move to the country and meets Bankotsu and all the others?
1. Chapter 1

**.:In Times like these:.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! If I did then well my sexi Sesshy would be in their more even though I don't really own him either.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kagome was frustarated how dare they make her move to the country! She didn't care if her mother was abandoned by her jerk of a boyfriend she didn't care if it was serene and calm she didn't care about anything except her old life back in her city mansion!The malls surrounding the neighborhood she lived in. She had even been made to leave her boyfriend of 3 years! How she despised her mother and her lover for Ken, her mother's sweet boyfriend.

She stomped her way upstairs hearing the roar of her furious mom after her.She slammed the door as hard as she could then turned to look at her new room. Her brown eyes became soft the walls were wooden and the white carpet was soft underneath her bare feet. The windows showed the green woods outside and the path running along it she smiled atleast it looked like a good place to get some excersice the bed was near one of the windows. ' I need to get some curtains' she thought to herself sighing and laying on the king sized bed she had to admit it was comfortable she smelled the white comforters they smelt like lily's she sighed before falling into a peacful nap.

Umm chicken.And mashed potatoes.Oh snaps is that my mother cooking? kagome thought to herself as she woke up.

Her suspicions were proved correct when she walked down the steps to see her younger brother Souta and her step-father were outside with the whole family celebrating the move. Her mother and her aunt Kimiko were cooking the famous 5 meals. Chicken, beef, pork, fish, and goat with smashed potatoes with gravy and some vegetables.

" Hey dear" the now Mrs. Gunn ,her mother, said when she felt her presence. It still creeped kagome out when she did that.

Kimiko turned " Good morning sunshine did you have a nice rest?" she asked.

" yeah" Kagome said stretching before hugging her auntie and mom.

" Hey Kimiko mind if me and Kagome chat alone for a while?" Mrs. Gunn asked her sister.

Kimiko nodded and smiled before leaving the room.

" Kaggie sit down we need to talk" Her mother said motioning the table.

Kagome sat down and wondered why her mother had called her by that name, she ussually was against calling her kaggie because that's what her father and her used to call her before he left to Russia to his family.

Mrs Gunn took a seat across from her and sighed " You know I love Ken very much don't you?"

Kagome nodded, not knowing where the conversation was leading.

" And you k now I wouldn't hurt you on purpose right?" Mrs. Gunn asked

kagome didn't make any sign of movement.

" Well I don't you have to believe me honey we all needed a change..." Mrs. Gunn was cut off by Kagome

" What do you mean we all need a change?" Kagome asked furious. " Mother you don't know how much I already miss my friends and Kouga! You knew he was the world to me how can you possibly say that I needed a change? Souta doesn't even need a change! Do you know how much convincing it took for me to get him to stop from running away that night you informed us of moving?! No you don't because you only concentrate on what you and ken want you didn't even give us an option! Do you even have an idea of how much Souta left behind!? He left his BEST FRIEND behind he left his dreams of becoming the student of the month he even left behind his girlfriend too! I hate seeing little kids cry and you do not know how much Souta and she cried ok. I do I took up the responsability on making him see that this is what you needed. You were the only one who needed to get away just because that house reminds you of father isn't it? well that house meant alot for me and Souta that's the last thing we had of our father.It doesn't matter if he sends us 100,000 dollars every month because we don't have the real him with us anymore!" She burst into tears.

Mrs. Gunn had tears in her eyes but she did not like her daughter to see her cry so she held it in as much as possible " Yes I confess ok I don't know how much this change took from you but I wanna start over I want our family and mine and yours connection to be refreshed. I miss those days that you and I used to go shopping together those days you used to talk to me about everything. Then when I met Kouga I knew he was a bad choice for you, you deserved so much better! I freaked and then Ken asked me to move out to the country where he had been offered a job that could get him alot of money I said yes without thinking of the consequences then after I really thought about it I still didn't see a problem I'm so sorry but can you please put up with the move please for me?" She asked.

Kagome looked at her mother and for the first time in a long time she saw the mother she was accostumed to seeing before Ken. she just couldn't break her mother's heart she had been the one to bring her into the world and taken care of her alone when her father had left. She then realized what Ken really meant to her mother.

Kagome nodded " Ok mom I guess I'll try to make this work but I better not have to call Ken dad"

Mrs. Gunn smiled " O.K."

" so let's go out there and eat ok because i'm starving!" Kagome exclaimed

Mrs. Gunn giggled and nodded taking her daughters hand an letting herself be led outside to the party.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Oh man I'm stuffed!" Souta said laying on Kagome's bed.

Kagome giggled watching her younger brother lift up his shirt to look in her full-length mirror to check if he had gained any fat.

" Come on kid you like it out here?" She asked looking out the window.

Souta's face dropped. " I still miss my friends but you know I might as well get used to this mom isn't going to change her mind but I like it I guess I mean I like it because I didn't completly lose everyone i loved back home"

" who came with you?" Kagome asked.

" You " Souta said smiling at his older sister.

Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair " Come on go to sleep tomorrow we have school" she said shooing him out.

" Ok Ok I'm going!" Souta said walking out.

Kagome fell to sleep with great ease with thoughts of how she was going to make new friends.

" Kag's wake up time for you to take a shower!" Souta called knocking on Kagome's door then leaving.

Kagome got up drowsily and dragged herself to her own private shower that was attatched to her room she loved feeling the coldness wake all of her tense body up and get her ready for a new day but today a special feeling was in her stomach. It was tight with excitment and nervousness she wanted to meet new people but she felt like she would be betraying her friends if she found other friends.

She slipped on a pair of faded jeans that flared out at the bottom covering her black K-swiss almost completly and a regular white tee that had the bottom right edge of it tucked into her front pocket she let her hair down free and applied some lipgloss over her pouty lips.She examined her icy blue eyes in her mirror and smiled seeing she was still hot.

She walked down the steps to see her mother ready to take them to school with a bag aof pop-tarts in her hand kagome instantly knew what she was eating for breakfast.

As she walked out to the grassy front yard she realized she had no bag but before she could even open her mouth her mother did " it's in the car you put it in there incase you forgot it this morning"

Kagome nodded and got into the car souta was munching on his pop-tarts nervously.

" Hey it's O.K. Souta just think of it as the first day of school for reals."

Souta took a deep breath and nodded.

As they approached her own school after dropping souta off at his school kagome's belly tightened more.

" Hey Kaggie it's ok you'll be fine I'm sure" Mrs. Gunn smiled.

Kagome took a deep breath " Ok mom I love you and I'll see you at home."

" K bye honey" Mrs. gunn waved driving off.

Kagome bit her lip and looked around the courtyard.everybody seemed to know everybody now this worried her more.

She walked up to the school and sat down on the bench her eyes scanned the yard. The guys there were hot she kept on scanning until her eyes caught a guy.

He was handsome he was wearing a black shirt and baggy jeans with black Jordan's. He had long silver hair that was let down and hazel eyes.

" That's Sesshomaru" A girl's voice came from besides her

Kagome looked over to see a really pretty girl with 2 guys behind her.The pretty girl had on a pink shirt that fit her tightly but not in a hookerish way and a black skirt that was pleaded she was wearing combat boots and her hair was long and up in a high ponytail she also had hazel eyes.

" Name's Sango this is my boyfriend Miroku." She pointed to a guy with a purple button up shirt over a white wife beater " and this is his friend and I guess you can say my friend Inuyasha"

" I'm kagome I'm new but I guess you knew that" kagome smiled.

" Yeah kinda you seemed alone so I've come to your rescue" Sango joked.

Kagome giggled " So that's sesshomaru?" she asked.

" Yeah my cousin go's out with him and he's Inuyasha's brother." Sango said.

" Oh " Kagome said her heart falling inside when she saw a sexi girl jump on his back kissing his cheek.

" Yup they're the most loving couple in the campus but they don't really love eachother" Miroku said.

Kagome saw the girl pointing her way he looked at them and began walking with the girl still on his back

" Hey Niki you didn't call me back!" Sango yelled.

Niki pointed at Sesshomaru accusingly " He said I couldn't call you because he wanted to talk to me all night"

" So why don't you hang up like you ussually do?" sango asked.

" Well maybe it was the fact that he was litterally in my room all night or that he totally trashed my phone" Niki said then she noticed Kagome " Oh My goodness you're totally Keiko Higurashi's daughter aren't you?" She asked.

Kagome looked at the girl wearily how the hell did she know her mother?! yet she nodded.

" I'm your neighbor Niki yesterday I was busy so I wasn't able to come and say hi but after school you me and Sango should hang out at your place"

Kagome couldn't believe it she had already made new friends and she hadn't even muttered a single decent sentence " Yeah ok"

Niki smiled " Well welcome to Carrabiean High the worlds most looked up school for rich and highly educational people excluding us"

Sango groaned catching Kagome's attention.

" Kinki-ho Yur-a-slut and Ka-gur-a-mustache" Miroku said waving at them.

The 3 said girls smiled at Miroku and Sesshomaru.

Niki smirked and kissed him again.

The 3 looked angry before stomping away.

sango started laughing " that's stil hillarious"

" Who were they?" Kagome asked.

" That my dear is a group of sluts" a deep voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned around to look at a guys who had long black hair that was braided and thrown over his shoulder with light blue eyes.

" Bankotsu's the name and I'm The single most hottest guy in this school." He said smirking.

" I think you forgot about my man he's finer than you will ever be " Niki said.

" Why do you guys like him so much?" Inuyasha asked frustrated.

" Why are all men jealous of him?" Sango asked.

" Who say's we're jealous?!" The 3 boys yelled.

" See you jumped for it" kagome said.

" We aren't jelous!" They yelled again.

" Stop the yelling dammit!" Sesshomaru hissed covering his ears.

" Oh yeah sorry Sessh forgot." Bankotu said.

" Sesshomaru here has real sensitive hearing so please be careful not to yell too loud" Sango said pointing at him.

" That's why I still think he's some kind of dog" Niki said.

Kagome laughed Niki was humrous she had to admit she felt she was starting to warm up to her and sango,

RING-RING!

The group stayed still and kagome got up ready to make her way into the school when Sango pulled her back down. " Nu-huh we go in later than everyone else."

Kagome saw rows and bunches of people racing into the school and she was sure they were going to be late when the yard was cleared but then she was how pretty the trees made the yard look and how clean the grass really was she also found a waterfountain in the middle of the left side of the front gates she was left breathless.

" Come on Kag's time to go!" Inuyasha called.

kagome turned aorund to see all of them were waiting for her she hurried and caught up with them.

" So what classes do you have?" Niki asked walking backwards.

Kagome noticed that the group was very careful with Niki and let her slip with things more than anybody else this made her wonder why yet she took out the paper that her mother had given her and gave it to Niki.

" You're in my classes!" Niki yelled

" Really?" Kagome asked her eyes brightening up.

" Yup " Niki smiled

" Bankotsu inuyasha and sesshomaru are too smart to be with us" Miroku rolled his eyes.

kagome smiled

" And your locker's next to mine" Niki cheered.

" Where's it at?" Kagome asked.

" Follow me and I will show you the way." Niki said reaching out for Kagome's hand.

Kagome let her hand slip into Niki's before she said a quick good-bye giving sesshomaru a kiss smack on his lips.

" Come on you have to say bye to him too" Niki said pushing Kagome foward

Kagome was confused and was surprised when his soft lips met hers. The kiss was short but sweet, before she could ask any questions she was being dragged away with Niki.

By the end of the school day Kagome found out it was hard not to have fun with Niki but she also found out Niki was a good role model because she finished all of her work and still goofed around.

" So we're going to go to Kag's house tonight?" Sango askedher and Miroku walked out of the old building holding hands.

" Yup" Niki said her arm was hooked into Kagome's.

Bankotsu and Sesshomaru suddenly charged the two girls breaking them apart.

" I hella won that shit you can't deny it!" Bankotsu yelled.

" I can hella deny it I hella won that shit not your dumbass" Sesshomaru said kissing Niki .

" Actually Sesshy Bankotsu was 1 millisecond before you!" Inuyasha called from behind them.

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother.

" Actually Inu Sesshy won that" Miroku said.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and kissed Kagome unexpectedly

" Kagome you're officially welcomed to our group and you are now my girlfriend you have no say in it whatsoever " Bankotsu said licking his firm lips.

" Can I atleast be put down?" She asked embarrassed.

" Come on Kag's it's nothing to be embarrased about " Sango said smiling.

" hey hey no teasing she's new and it takes time to get used to our ways since they're so weird" Inuyasha said.

" Where's your girlfriend anyways?" Miroku asked as they began walking.

" I really don't know man I felt so lonely all day" Inuyasha whined before a shriek came from down the road.

The group looked up to see a brunnete runnning down the street with a gang right behind her " INUYASHA HELP!" She yelled.

Inuyasha looked up and an angry look took over his face as he growled." Sesshomaru they're at it again" he hissed.

Sesshomaru looked at Bankotsu and Miroku who both nodded all three let go of the girls and began runing towards the girl who ran past them as they kept on running for the guys.

" Rin Oh my God are you ok?" Niki and Sango asked.

Rin nodded and smiled when she saw Kagome.

" Kaggie!" She yelled

" Rinnie!" Kagome yelled back hugging her

" You guys know eachother?" Sango asked.

" Duh she's my cousin!" Rin said.

" Oh yeah that's who we were talking about yesterday!" Niki exclaimed.

" You were talking about me?" Kagome asked faking hurt.

" Dammit run Sesshomaru is coming!" A voice yelled.

The girls all looked up to see the smirking boys comiung back down with blood on all of their hands.

" Hey baby" Inuyasha said strectching his arms out.

Rin gave him a dirty look " I don't want your bloody hands touching me they might have had aids"

Inuyasha glared at her " They're only bloody because of you"

" Well then I'll reward you later MUCH later" She winked.

Inuyasha smiled " Can I atleast get a kiss?" He asked

Rin smiled and kissed him breaking away before it could turn more passionate wich of course made Inuyasha whine.

" Come on I really want to go see Kagome's house!" Sango urged suddenly.

So they began walking down the grassy dirt-side kagome had to admit she had found a good reason for living in the country.

* * *

**Hey PlZ Review I only need like 3 to continue! Thankiess!**


	2. Chapter 2

.:In Times like these:.

Whenever the gang had arrived at the old house Kagome found that no one was home.

" Hey where's auntie?" Rin asked looking around the house.

It was an old fashioned house so the floors were wooden and the walls were painted a bone white. On the walls were family pictures already put up and in the middle of the room their black leather couch was put infront of a glass coffee table that had the remote controls for the large plasma screen T.V. along with the VCR, DVD and the game systems her and Souta owned. In the corner of the room the phone was resting on it's charger next to the computer desk that was already set up with the DVD and the Video tape collection. The window hat were opened brought in a huge amount of sunlight because of the size.

" I don't know" kagome said dropping her backpack down next to the door and took off her shoes.

The others followed her minastrations and roamed in the living room as she went into the kitchen as an act to find a note or anything. And she did against the refrigarator she saw a note in her mother's best handwritting.

_' Kaggie,_

_Hey baby me and Ken are going around town getting to know people and visit your Aunt Kiromi she says she has a dinner planned for us so we probably wont be back home until later there's lots of food in the kitchen so prepare yourself anything and for Souta he called me earlier saying he wanted to go over his new friends house so he's spendind the night so don't worry about him. _

_With lot's of love_

_Your mom.'_

Kagome looked in the refrigarator to find it filled with all kinds of good things she didn't like cooking anything except Ramen so her guests were just going to have to eat it and be happy.

" WHO'S KOUGA!" Bankotsu's angry yell came from in the living room.

Kagome jumped her heart beating fast. Shit how could she have forgotten Kouga! She said she would call him as soon as they got there.She took a deep breath and loked into the living room to see Bankotsu on the computer glaring a hole into the picture of Kouga set as her background and the lettering Kouga underneath it.

" My X" Kagome said.

" Oh" Bankotsu said calming down and uploading her messenger.

Kagome walked over unsure of what his eyes would see he grabbed her and put her down on his lap. At first kagome blushed but then she got used to it as he read of her messages.

The first one was almost harmless

_' Hz3lx3y3s: Hey Kagome how are you doing over there you told me you were going to call me when you got there and talked to Kouga but I'm still waiting and the phone isn't ringing! Call me!'_

The next one made her feel really uncomfortable

_' WolfKing69: Hey baby I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone IF you called but I had to go to my grandma's funeral so call me later Ok? I love you even though we broke it off.'_

Bankotsu smirked and pressed the reply button and began typing but frowned when he saw her name he clicked on it and told her to put her password in when it asked for it, she did as told she felt safe for some reason maybe it was cause Banotsu smelled really good and gave her attention or it was because there were peering eyes in the room although they weren't staring directly at her she could make a noise to get her out of trouble.

She chose that is was just Bankotsu's way of showing his feelings he was rough but yet he was gentle and caring. He seemed like he really wanted her but he wasn't pushing her into anything except for the thing of her becoming his girlfriend, but she liked fitting in with the group and Bankotsu was a part of it.

She looked at the screen making sure he didn't mess with anything and was confused when he clicked 'Change Name' instead of all of her private messages and other things like her computer journal.

" hey you guys what's Kagome's new nickname?" Bankotsu asked

The others stopped what they were doing and put on thinking faces

" Ooo I know how about Kitty?" Rin asked, she was sitting down on the couch helping Inuyasha pick out a movie.

" Nope Ray Ray is already called that." sango said.

" Ray ray?" Inuyasha asked

" Yeah she's a girl in my math class she's a total biatch" Sango replied playing Race Traks with Niki and Niki was apparantly winning.

" Liquid " Niki said dropping the control.

" That's good Niki when'd you get creative?!" Miroku asked him and Sesshomaru were searching for a C.D. to put into the stereo.

" What are you guys talking about the danm car turned into liquid!" Niki yelled frustrated.

The group laughed.

" Stop laughing it isn't funny!" Niki said grabbing the control back up and playing again.

Bankotsu typed in ' LdYLiQuiD ' he pressed enter and her name changed.

she got up and went to see what else the other's were doing when she was plled back down to his lap.

A bright orange box popped up in the screen, she gulped it was Kouga.

_WolfKing69: Hey baby you still haven't called me!_

Kagome didn't know what to do, she didn't want to hurt Kouga and tell him that her new life was great when she just BEARLY moved there but it was the truth.

_LdYLiQuiD: Yeah I know I've been busy_

_WolfKing69: So is the place bad? Is it old and scary are the people you met at school nice to you?_

_LdYLiQuiD: NOpe it's all great I think I like this place better than back at home!:_

_WolfKing69: So you don't miss us?_

_LdYLiQuiD: Ya but there's no need to cry over what used to be I promised my mom that I would accept this place for her!_

_WolfKing69: Why the hell would you do that? You found another man to play with haven't you!_

_LdYLiQuiD: What the hell are you talking about 'Another Man to play with'?_

_WolfKing69: You're going to make him fall in love with you then you're going to leave him behind wanting you even more because you never gave yourself up you stupid virgin whore_

Bankotsu growled at the screen How dare who ever it was talking to her talk to her in such a way. He removed her hands from the keyboard and typed.

_LdYLiQuiD: Yeah so what if she found another man. You have no more say in what she does! You never had one in the first place so don't try to talk to her in such a way if I EVER find out you're talking to my girl in a disrespectful way I'll find you and really teach you never to talk to anyone like you really matter!_

Kagome's eyes widened with every new word he put. This was bad Kouga knew where she lived and he was really strong.She had been afraid of him yet she still adored the man!

_WolfKing69: And who the hell are you?!_

_Ldy: LiQuiD: Bankotsu Shichinitai_

_WolfKing69: Really I bet you're really him HE MOVED TO AMERICA YOU IDIOT!_

_LdYLiQuiD has signed off_

Bankotsu looked at Kagome in shock

" No more talking to him let's go" she said in a soft voice.

Bankotsu's eyes softened " O.K"

He let her get up before getting up himself and pushing the chair in.

" Hey Kag's wich one?" Rin asked grabbing the movies out of Inuyasha's hands.

Kagome pointed at 'Pokemon: Mew Two's Return.

Niki popped out of nowhere with blanket and pillows in her arms Sesshomaru behind her holding a few things himself She dropped them and each person grabbed one.

Bankotsu was in her bright pink comforter on the couch with her between his legs Sesshomaru and Niki were on the other side of the couch in a similar postion Sango was sitting next to Miroku her head on his shoulder and Rin had her head on Inuyasha's lap.

Halfway through the movie the teens were getting anxious and waiting for the next thing to happen on the movie when the door opened and light showered in.

Sango got a hold of the control and pressed 'pause' as they all turned their heads back to look at the people at the door.

" Whoa did we interrupt a movie?" Ken asked the lights of his SUV dimming down.

" Yeah!" The teens shouted.

" Hey honey so I see I'm getting grandsons soon?" Mrs. Gunn asked.

Kagome blushed.

" Actually we have to get through school and get good jobs before that can happen Mrs. G" Bankotsu said smirking.

" Oh well that's thinking smart I already like him Kaggie" Mrs. G smiled.

" Hey it's Rin your mother said to tell you that they're not goin to be home tonight if we saw you." Ken said before walking into the kitchen.

" Oh Yeah Hey Auntie can I stay here?" Rin asked.

" Sure hunny so do any of you guys have anything in mind for dinner?" Mrs. G asked.

" Oooh can you make soup!?" Sango and Niki asked.

" Yes I can anything else?" She asked.

" BLT sandwiches?" The boys all asked their eyes lighting up.

" Okie dokie let me get started then" Kagome's mom said walking in the kitchen smiling.

" Your mom is cool." Sango said.

Kagome nodded " Yeah I know after all she is MY mother! Press Play!"

When everything was calm again and they were back into the movie something crawled into Niki's shirt she began screaming.

sesshomaru closed her mouth with his lips.

The other's looked up to see somthing shaped similar to a snake coming up her flat tummy and into her valley.Kagome and Rin screamed too seeing what it was shaped as.

Sesshomaru lifted up Niki's shirt his lips still covering her own.

Bankotsu had his hand over Kagome's mouth whispering sweet things into her ear calming her down.

On Niki's stomach it became more apparent that what had crawled up there was a snake as markings of a copperhead started showing.

Sesshomaru removed his lips from Niki telling her to shut up and stay still.

Niki nodded giving a whimper in response.

Sesshomaru grabbed it by it's tail the copperhead's head flung out trying to attack him and Sesshomaru quickly grabed it's neck to keep it from biting him.

Once the snake was removed completly Kagome saw it underneath one of Niki's ribs there was a huge purple bruise she gasped.

" What happened?" Kagome asked.

Niki looked down and quickly put her shirt down looking up at Sesshomaru's angry gaze.

" Did HE do that?" He asked.

Niki looked away.

Sesshomaru stomped out of the room throwing the snake outside as well.

Bankotsu looked at the doorway and sighed " Niki you know it's killing him that you wont let him do anything about it."

Niki didn't speak.

" Come on you guys let's go get him before he finds him" Miroku said

Inuyasha and Bankotsu got up.

" We'll be back " they all said before kissing their respectful girlfriends.

Once the door closed Rin Sango and Kagome were all around Niki.

" What happened?" kagome asked.

Niki didn't speak she just looked down at her thumbs.

Sango sighed " Niki's father beats her"

" What!" Kagome yelled

It wasn't a believable thing after all from what Kagome had learned about Niki was that she was always cracking jokes and playing around smiling .

Rin shushed her " Danm, eversince she was little her father always beat her so she's used to being treated that way. Then when Sesshomaru found out you wouldn't believe how pissed he was. She practicly never goes home and practicly lives with Sesshomaru that's how scared she is of going home. But she has to be home every once in a while even though Sessh hates it he has to let her be and yesterday night she went home."

Kagome looked at Niki her eyes going soft.

" Kag's please don't pity me" Niki said smiling " after all I'm still the same person"

Kagome nodded " Ok I wont but I am going to kill whoever did it where do you live?" She asked.

" Oh shit she lives next door!" rin said running to the window.

The other three followed her movements and looked outside the window to see Sesshomaru knocking at the front door his anger blazing around him. The other boys were running as fast as they could after him.

The door opened. A big built man about twice the size of Sesshomaru came out with a bottle of beer in his hands.

Sango pushed her window out so they could hear all verbal talk.

" Who the hell are you?" The man asked taking a sip of beer .

Sesshomaru made no talk before his hand went up and collided against the man's right cheek knocking him down to the ground.

He was about to go in for another blow when Bankotsu appeared out of nowhere and held his arms behind his back.

" Calm down Fluffy let's go NOW!" he said.

" No let me get at him I'm going to kill him this time!!" Sesshomaru growled trying to get out of Bankotsu's hold.

Kagome looked at Niki and saw fear in her eyes.

" Is this the first time he's ever done that?" Kagome asked.

The other 3 shook thei heads.

In a couple of minutes Sesshomaru was back in the house angry

Niki jumped to her feet and flung her arms around his neck tears rushing out of her eyes

Sesshomaru hugged her small frame.

" If you guys want you can use my room to talk" Kagome said" It's sound proof"

" Thanks Kag's you're cool" Sesshomaru said picking Niki up bridal style and carrying her all the way up the stairs still crying in his arms.


End file.
